Harry Potter
by KateAmelia
Summary: Theres another friend along with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she has a secret about her past only Dumbledore,some of the staff at Hogwarts, The Dark Lord and his minons, and her adoptive family know.
1. How Harry and Gabrielle met

**Ok...all the parts aren't going to be right because I don't remember exactly what they said. So don't get mad at me i'm trying my best. & the girl that come up to harry is the narrarator (spelled that wrong) for some parts of it not all.**

Harry woke to thudding above him. "Get up! Were going to the zoo!" Dudley screamed. He jumped on the step above the cupboard then thudded down the stairs. Harry sat up, he piced up his glasses and put them on. He opened the cupboard door and walked into the kitchen. "Hurry up boy! Where's our breakfast?" his Uncle Vernan said. Harry got out a pan and turned on the stove. He made them eggs and bacon like usual. "Hurry up boy! We don't need to be late!" Vernan said again. Dudley walked in and saw all the presents. "Presents!" he said excitedly "How many are there?" He asked stubbornly. "Thirty six dear." Petunia said.

"That's one less than last years!" He said. "Well we bought you these big present, much bigger than last year." his mother said. "I dont care how big they are!" Dudley said. "Well, while were out you can pick out two new presents." She said lovingly. "That will mean I will have...thirty-eight presents! When are we going to the zoo?" He asked.

"We'll go as soon as breakfast is over!-she looked over at harry- "Hurry up!" she said. Harry was just finished with the eggs and bacon, he came over and put it on all there plates. For breakfast harry had a peice of bread. They were about to leave to go when Vernan came up ot Harry. "If you ruin this in anyway boy, you will be locked in your cupboard!" he said. then we walked out the door. They got into the car. Harry sat in the back with dudley. He sat there quietly looking out the window. He saw another family getting into there car, they drove out of privet drive and down the street. They reached the zoo and Dudley ran in. Petunia and Vernan followed, Harry behind them.

He followed them around all day, by lunch time they were in the reptile house. Dudley went to find the biggest and largest snake. He put his face up to the window. "Move!" He yelled to the boa. "'Get up! Move!" He yelled. "Make it move!" He yelled to his dad. Vernan tapped the window. "Up!" he said and tapped the window harder. It didn't move and Dudley had run off to look at other snakes.

"Sorry about that," Harry said. "You must see that everyday, people sticking there ugly faces on the glass just staring at you." He said. The snake raised his head and nodded. "Are you talking to the snake?" I asked. Harry jumped not realizing there was someone there. He turned to the voice, it was a girl with short curly hair. "Oh..uh...yes." he said. Then a fat boy (dudley) came running up shoving past him knocking him to the ground. I went over and helped him up. "Thanks." he said. "Look dad it's moving!" The fat boy screamed.

We both stood there looking at him, then magically the glass went away. Not again, this has happened before, I knew the reason why. He fell in and the boa came out. We both stepped back and it came up to the boy.

Harry's POV

The snake came closer to me, I swear I heard it hiss thanks. Dudley was screaming and Petnia and Vernan came running over. "Mummy!" Dudley yelled. He got up to get out and he couldn't, the glass has magically appeared back. I started laughing, I turned to the girl who came up to me, she was laughing to.

Gabrielle's POV

I was enjoying the laugh I had when the boy turned to me. "I'm Harry." He said. "I'm Gabrielle." I said. Before he could say anything a very chubby man came over and grabbed him "Were going home!" He said to him. He turned his head and said bye. Everyone was yelling and screaming because of the snake. Soon my mother came with my sister and made us leave. We went back home and I saw a car pulling into the driveway a few houses down. They got out and it was the boy I met at the zoo.

**Ok this is probably not a good chapter...i probably misspelled alot of things and got a bunch of the parts wrong ...im trying...SO DONT BLAME ME! thanksss**


	2. The letter to Hogwarts

**I might not have gotton the day they got the letter right but oh well. Lets just say they got it on that day. and i made it go by days because im to lazy to write the whole day.**

They had finally gotton Dudley out of the reptile cage and they were back at the dursleys house.

"What did I tell you boy?" vernan said while barging in the door. "I didn't do it! It was like magic!" Harry yelled. Vernan had put him in the cupboard, "There's no such thing as magic!" He yelled then shut the door and locked it. Harry turned on the light. He sat on his small bed and sighed. He decided there was nothing else to do but listen to the Dursley's, and play with the small action figures that were in there. It was hours and hours, he was only let out to use the bathroom and fix them dinner. It seemed like he was never going to get out of the cupboard. He could tell it was getting late, he was getting tired. He set his glasses on the shelf and laid on the bed and slowley fell asleep.

Harry woke up to Vernan pounding on the door. "Up! Get up! Make us breakfast!" He said loudly. Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He opened the cupboard door and went in. Dudley's school uniform had come in, he was showing it of by walking around in it. Harry got a pan out and started to make pancakes. He had finished the pancakes and was now cooking bacon, he was nearly finished with it when the mail came. "Dudley get the mail." Vernon said. Dudley-with a mouthful of pancake- said "Make him get it." he said.

"Harry, get the mail!" Vernon said. "Make Dudley get it!" He said. "Get the mail boy!" he said angrily. Harry turned the stove off and gave them the bacon then he went to get the mail. There were three letters, he looked through them and two were for his Uncle and one was for him. It was a thick letter, it had four symbols on it, a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle. Beside it, it said Mr. H Potter, the cupboard under the stairs. He went into the kitchen and handed the mail to his Uncle and carried his letter to his cupboard. "Harry has a letter!" Dudley screamed, "Who could possibly be writing you?" he jumped up and grabbed the letter.

"Give it back its mine!" Harry said while chasing Dudley. Vernan grabbed the letter and opened it, he read it while dudley was yelling "Let me read it! Let me read it!" he said over and over. "Hush!" Vernan yelled. Then he turned to Harry. "You won't be needing this!" he said and then he ripped it. "That was mine!" Harry yelled. "It had my name on it!" Vernan didn't answer, he just went into the living room. Harry followed him, Vernan set the letter on fire and threw it in the fireplace. "What are you doing?" Harry yelled. "Go back to your cupboard!" Vernan yelled then he grabbed harry's shoulder and put him in there.

Gabrielle's POV

I woke up and went downstairs, mom and my sister were already up. She had the mail, I walked over and she handed me a letter not even saying a word. On the front it said Miss G. Wenlock. There were symbols around it, four different animals. A lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle. I opened it up and it said. **Hogwarts school _of_ Witchcraft and Wizardry :** Headmaster: Albus dumbledore. under that it said (order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

**Dear Miss Wenlock,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necesarry books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. we await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**_Deputy _**_Headmistress_

"I finally got my letter!" I said to my mom. "Good job, when do you start?" She asked. "September first." I said. "Ok, I'll take you to Diagon Ally soon." she said. Then she went upstairs to my dad. I was left alone with my sister Alison. "I always new you were a witch." She said and then left the room. Somebody's cranky there not a witch.

**NEXT DAY! (at Harry's house)**

Harry woke up early, the cupboard door was surprisingly unlocked. He opened it and crept out slowly. He went over to the door, there were no letters. He heard a door shut from upstairs. He ran as quietly as he could to the cupboard. He shut the door slowly, and sat on the bed. He opened the door slightly, and he saw Vernan, he was by the door, there was barely enough light but he could see three letters had came. Vernan picked them up and walked away. Harry hadn't woken up early enough.

**NEXT DAY!**

Harry woke up, from people walking down the stairs. It was morning, Vernon opened the door. "Get up." he said. Harry got up and went into the kitchen, he made eggs and bacon. He poured the bacon onto a plate that was eaten up by Dudley. Harry looked out the window and saw a bird fly by, it was an owl. Soon ten letters came through the mail slot. Vernon and Harry ran out to the hall. Harry grabbed a letter and ran into the kitchen, Vernon ran in after him making weird sounds. Harry nearly got it opened when Vernon snatched it out of his hands. "It's mine!" Harry yelled. "They even know where I sleep!" He yelled, that was pointless but Vernon decided to move Harry into the small spare room Dudley kept his broken toys. Dudley wailed saying "I don't want him in there!" all day long to his mother.

**NEXT DAY!**

Harry woke to his Uncle covering up the mail slot. Later in the afternoon a shaking sound came, Petunia grabbed Dudley, and Vernan put his newspaper down. Then about over onehundred letters came shooting in the house from the fireplace. Harry's face lit up and he caught a letter. He ran to his cupboard knowing he didn't sleep in there anymore. The front said Mr. H. Potter The small bedroom. Vernan almost jumped on him to get it back. "That's it!" Vernon boomed. Petunia and Dudley had come into the hall. "WERE MOVING! SO THESE BLASTED PEOPLE CAN'T FIND US! FAR AWAY, FAR AWAY FORM THIS HOUSE!" He yelled.

"Mummy, I think dad's gone mad." Dudley said.

**Ok, this is probably a really bad chapter...i'm trying my best! So don't blame me. I might not have gotton everything right but i tried! so review pleeeaaseee! Mugwump is a funny word!**


	3. The story of Harry Potter

They had arrived at the small hut in the middle of the ocean. It was on a small island, the house was cold, dirty, and small. Vernan and Petunia took the only bed that was upstairs. Dudley was sleeping on the couch, and that left Harry to sleep on the floor. It was almost midnight and Harry was still awake. He drew a cake in the dirt and put eleven candles on it. He looked at his watch and it was 11:59. _Just one more minute. _Harry thought. Then it turned 12:00am. "Happy birthday Harry." He said to himself and he blew the dust. Then something came at the door. It sounded like it was trying to open the door. Harry jumped up and went to the corner, Dudley not far behind him wailing. Vernan came down with a shotgun pointing at the door. Soon the door fell over and a large figure, like a giant, was standing in the door. "Sorry about that." it said and it came in and picked up the door and put it back. "WHO ARE YOU?" Vernan yelled. "I'M ARMED. DON'T STEP ANY CLOSER!" He yelled. "Put that away." He said. "Ah Harry!" He said looking at Dudley, "You've gotton much bigger since the last I saw you." he said.

"I-I'm n-not H-Harry, h-he is." Dudley stuttered pointing to Harry. "Oh," The Giant said. Turning to Harry he reached in his coat. "YOU GET AWAY! YOU LEAVE, YOUR BREAKING AND ENTERING!" Vernan yelled pointing the shotgun at him. The giant turned to him and said "Don't you point that at me Dursley, yeh great prune." he said and turned the shotguns barrel up. Then he turned to Harry, "Happy birthday Harry," He pulled out a small white box," I might of sat on it at some point but its still good." He said. Harry opened the box, it was a cake with green icing on it saying 'Happy Birthday Harry'. Harry didn't know what to say, instead he said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, you may call me Hagrid, everyone does. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, you know all about Hogwarts don't yeh?" Hagrid asked, "Er-no." Harry said. Hagrid looked shocked, he turned to the Dursley's, "Do you mean ter tell me that this boy, knows nothin abou' anything?" he said angrily, the Dursleys just cowered there in fear. "Mimblewimble." he said then he turned to Harry, "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad, i mean, there famous, your famous." he said.

"What? My-my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked. "Yeh don't know who yeh _are?_" Hagrid asked. Vernon finally found his voice, "Stop right there! I forbid you to tell him anything!" He said. "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" he said. "Kept _what_ from me?" Harry asked. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Vernon in panic. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh, Harry, your a wizard!" There was silence, only the sea and the wind could be heard. "I'm a _what?_" Harry asked, "A wizard o' course." Hagrid said. "And here's your letter, yeh should read it." He said while pulling out a yellowish letter. Harry took it and opened it and read it. "What does it mean they await my owl?" Harry asked, "That reminds me," Hagrid said pulling out a quil and a piece of paper,** Given Harry his letter, taking him to buy his things tomorrow, hope your well. -Hagrid. **Then he pulled out an owl from his coat, gave the letter to it and it flew out.

"He's not going!" Vernan said "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him." Hagrid said, "What's a Muggle?" Harry asked. "It's a non-magical folk like them." he said. "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish! Swore we'd stamp it right out of him!" Vernan said. "You knew? You knew I was a wizard?" Harry asked stunned. "Knew!" Shreiked aunt petunia. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be? My dratted sister got the letter just like that and disappeared to the school and then met that Potter at the school and got married to him then had you, then she got herself blown up and we ended up with you." she said. "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry said. "CAR CRASH? How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? How does this boy doesn't even know his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" Hagrid roared. "How- how did my parents die?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"They were murdered, by you-know-who-" "who's you know who?" Harry asked. "His name is not to be mentioned, he's a dark wizard." Hagrid said. "Couldn't you write it down?" Harry asked, "No, couldn't spell it, alright, voldemort," He shivered, "dont make me say it again. Anyways, its dark magic that gave you that cut Harry, a curse, took care of yer mum and dad,and supposivly yer sister, and yer house. But you lived. And no body knows why." He said. "I had a sister?" Harry asked. "Yes, some say she died, some say she lived and someone took her intoo there family, but no one knows." hagrid said slowly. They heard smacks coming from the corner, they looked over at Dudley and saw him in the cake pulled his umbrella up at a light shot at Dudley. He jumped up when it hit him, a pig's tail had grown out of him. He started screaming and runing around, Petunia scream in horror. "Only meant to turn him into a pig, i guess the rest was done for him." Hagrid said. Harry was laughing at the sight of this. "We'll leave in the morning ter get yer things Harry." Hagrid said as he sat on the couch.

**ok this is probably bad too...ok... its kind of short...I left a few parts out I know, and I know Harry doesn't have a sister but, in this story he does. so i don't care if you don't like that he has a sister, oh well...tell me what you think, so review it,, don't be so serious bout it, its just a fake story bout Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone, so CHILLLLLL.**


	4. Off to Diagon Ally

**They got onto diagon Ally by the muggle street just so ya know.**

Gabrielle's POV

I woke up at nine, my mom was taking me to Diagon Ally, and today was my birthday. I got dressed and went downstairs, my mom was there ready to go. We got into the car and drove up to London, that took an hour. She parked the car and we walked across the street, then we came onto Diagon Ally. There were so many stores here. "We have to get your money from Gringotts first." my mom said. She wasn't a witch, and my dad wasn't a wizard, she just knew this because her parents were. We walked up to a tall building, we went inside and there were goblins in there. She went up to a desk were a goblin sat and said, "We need to take some money out of her safe." she said, "Do you have the key?" he asked. "Right here." she said holding up the key. The goblin took the key, "come," he said, and we followed him to a passage, there was a small cart on tracks. "Get in." He said, we both got in with him then it started moving, it went so fast, it turned left and right so fast I thought I was going to be sick. Then it stopped and he said "Vault number 688." he said and went to the door and unlocked it with the key, it opened and there was a ton of gold in there, all I had to say was "Daang." Then my mom said, "Since your sister wasn't a witch some of her money went to you." she said.

We went in and started putting some of the gold peices -galleons- into two bags my mom had brought, we finished and then we left. We walked back onto the street and started to shop, we went to find the books first which was kind of hard. My mom told me to go into the wand shop while she went to get my cauldren. I went in and there was a man standing behind the counter, he looked kind of crazy. "Good afternoon." he said in a squeaky voice. "Hello," I said. "Which is your wand arm?" He said pulling out a tape measure, I held up my right hand and he measured it. He went back to the boxes and pulled out one, "Ebony and Unicorn hair, Eight and a half inches." I held it in my hand and he snatched it back, "No, lets see," he pulled out another box, at that time another person came in, he handed me a wand saying "Maple and pheonix feather, seven inches," As soon as it was in my hand it was gone, "Ok then," I said softly. Then he came back out, "Holly and dragon heartsting, nine inches," as soon as it was in my hand I felt a warm tickle. "Thats it!" Mr. Ollivander said.

Then he took it and put it back in the box then handed it to me, I handed him some money and turned around, there was a very pale boy, he had blonde hair that was almost white, he kinda creeped me out. He watched me as I walked out, I went and found my mom, we were finished shopping and we went home.

Harry's POV (narrarator)

Harry woke up that morning and looked at his watch, it was eleven o'clock, Hagrid was still asleep on the couch, but woke up soon. At around eleven fifteen Hagrid woke up, "You ready to go Harry?" He said half asleep. Harry nodded, and then Hagrid took him without saying a thing to the Dursleys.

**OK, I know I left some things out and what not but Its going to be in the next chapter. Malfoy came in! Yay! OK just to get this straight, Gabrielle left when Malfoy finally got to diagon Ally, Then Harry will go soon, when Malfoy is almost finished shopping, sooooo...yea. Review it pwetty pweaaaassseeee!**


End file.
